The Lone Wolf
by Tess101
Summary: Alone. Awalys...Alone. Noone can save me. Why would they want to? I'm a lost cause and if you were smart you'd leave me be. This is my story. Written for your entertaiment. Enjoy because once you know the truth my face will be the last you see.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Renee, it is time for me to return." A deep, soothing voice spread over the rooms in calming waves. A young woman, who looked as if she was in her early twenties, tightened her grip on the baby in her arms. Try as she might, she could not just simply shake off the calming affect the Indian man's voice had on her. "I can not put my duty on hold any longer. My people need a cheiftan and I need an heir to take my place once it is time for me to return to the spirit world." Renee opened her mouth to argue, to say that the man already had an heir, why would her need another, before clamping her lips together tightly. He would only counter with the same answer as always. "It goes against tradition for a female to rule." Or "The council will never allow it." Both pointless arguments. They both knew that if he wished he could simply deem it so and the council would have no choice but to go along.

The Indian man watched as the woman gazed at the child with such affection that it nearly tore his heart in two. He hated the fact that he was unable to tell Renee of the secrets of his tribe. But she was not his rightful imprint and spilling the secret to anyone other than who the wolf chooses is forbidden. His gaze hardened to steel as he gazed at the _thing_ that lay obliviously happy in the woman he loved arms. He could feel the power that the child possessed, could see no emotion behind those dark obsidian eyes, no trace of humanity. The creature was not made for this world and if possible he would have killed the thing on the spot. But he would not harm the only thing that seemed to make Renee happy these days. "I am sorry," He began hesitantly; "I love you." With that he turned his back and raced out of the small house that he had bought Renee, a last request that he couldn't deny her. He began to shake violently as his mind wandered to the dark abyss of his mind. **"No!"** he roared as his clothes began to rip and his bronze skin was replaced by Black fur. His bones creaked as they twisted and grew to change his shape into a powerful wolf. The alpha of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_I stood on the edge of a cliff, higher up than all the rest. Looking down, I could see sharp rocks, and boulders sticking out of the waters. My ears tuned in to the waves as they crashed against the shore. The sky was clear but it seemed like it could rain at any time. I could see birds flying high above the ocean. All in all, the scene had a soothing effect on me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice said behind me. I whirled around to find an old man gazing at the view with a wistful smile. "When I was young, I used to dream of flying with the birds. Everyday I would come here just to watch them." He turned his gaze towards me. "Tell me, what is your dream?"_

_ Snapping my mouth shut, I studied the old man. He stood tall, with broad shoulders and toned muscles. He had a handsome face, with wise brown eyes and a friendly smile. His long hair was tied back in a pony tale. Except for a few gray hairs, you could hardly call him old. There was just something about the way he stood, the way he spoke, like he had been through a lot. He wore a bead necklace around his neck and a pair of gray sweatpants, no shoes, no shirt. "Aren't you cold?" I asked curious. _

_ He tilted his head sideways, still studying me as if I was mystery he was trying to figure out. "Are you?" he looked me straight in my eyes as if the answer to his question required his total concentration. I thought on this, with the wind blowing in my direction, making my hair fly in all directions, I should be shivering. Instead, I felt warm, **really** warm; my temperature was rising with each passing second. "No." I answered, unable to tear my gaze way from his. Satisfied, he turned his gaze back to the ocean. "You should be, but you're not, that's good, **very **good." He paused. "Our time is running out, but before you go, you never answered my question."_

_ I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, this place is very beautiful. Now, I believe it's time for me to go." I could feel myself becoming more and more aware, it was time for me to take my leave. I walked to the edge of the cliff. **Well, I suppose nothing wakes you up like a splash of icy water**, I thought. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and stepped off the edge of the cliff._

"Bella, wake up." A feminine voice called. Whoever it was, sounded exasperated, like they had been calling me many times. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a ray of sun. Groaning I sat up and stretched my muscles. Damn it to hell, why must school begin on Mondays. I swear, I'm going to build a time machine, just so I could assassinate the Jackass that invented school in the first place.

I crawled out of bed and head towards my closet. Without paying much attention, I picked out my favorite "I hate Monday" t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower. After completing my daily ritual of showering, brushing my teeth, and running a comb through my hair a couple of times, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as I hit that last step, I was assaulted with smells of bacon, sausage, and eggs. Quickening my steps, I arrived in the kitchen just as Renee put a plate on the table. She looked tired; she must have gotten off late from work. I frowned and watched as pinched her nose and took a deep breath. "You know, I would have been with just a bowl of cereal. You could have slept in if you wanted." I spoke softly so I wouldn't scare her. But even though I gave it my best try, she jumped ten feet in the air and whirled around faster than a speeding bullet. "Don't scare me like that," She snapped. I didn't react; I was used to her being snappy in the mornings, especially if she didn't get enough sleep. She frowned and shook her head. "Sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast. I know I haven't been around much lately."

I shrugged and took my seat. I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. It was like a beast awakened inside me. I started shoveling food into my mouth, taking gulps of Orange juice in between bites. I felt like I was starving. I barely noticed my mom looking at me in amazement. "Slow down Bella, I don't want you to choke." Underneath the amusement in her voice I could hear actual concern. Trying my best to slow down, I didn't stop until the plate was empty.

"Thanks mom, that was great." I grinned and headed towards the front door. I could have sworn I heard her say "She reminds me so much of her father" but I shook my head. Renee never talked about my dad unless I asked and even then she didn't tell me much.

I slipped on my shoes and walked towards the bus stop. I had plenty of time and besides, it's not like I'm in any particular rush to go to school. I sat down on the bench and leaned my head back. I watched the clouds in the sky until I heard the familiar grumble of the bus. Standing up, I climbed aboard and took my usual seat in the back. For some reason, no one me to sit with them and I have to say, the feeling is mutual. I shut my eyes and sighed. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was, _Maybe the school will burn down, preferably with the principle still in it._


	3. Chapter 3

_I was in a meadow surrounded by yellow, white, and purple flowers that were really low to the ground. There are trees all around me and there's a break that more than likely leads to a trail. The sun is shining down on me a bright spotlight. I can here running water nearby and the birds are serenading me with the song of nature._

_I should be calm but I'm angry. **Very** angry. I look down at my hands and they are violently shaking. I'm hot, at first I thought that it was the sun but there's a light breeze weaving itself around me, lifting up my long hair and letting it fall gently against my shoulders. My emotions are running wild, feeding into my frustration, over one single topic. _

"_**Where the **_**hell**_** am I?**__" I snarled. A weak attempt to scare the man in front of me. He seems very familiar and keeps claiming that we've met before. I know its impossible, I've never seen him a day in my life. Not even as a passer-by on the streets._

_He chuckled. "Do you like it? I mean, you've seen the cliffs so I thought a change of scenery would be nice." I growled. "I guess not. You were much calmer there."_

"_**Don't mess with me old man.**" I crouched forward. "**Now tell me. Where am I?**" I raised my head an took an experimental sniff. I could sense that their was no immediate threat but damn it if this man wasn't rubbing me the wrong way._

_I hadn't noticed that he was getting closer as I became invested in my mental musings until I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I cried out as I fell to my knees. It felt as if someone was boiling my brain from inside out. I could see flashes of a cliff, some birds, and a half-naked man. I cringed as four words echoed through out my mind. "What is your dream?"_

_As suddenly as the pain began, it stopped; and I was left gasping for air on the ground. My muscles screamed at me as I struggled to push myself into a sitting position. "Here, let me help." I looked up to see an outstretched hand inches from my face. Cringing back I quickly shook my head. "I don't need any help." Despite the fact that I was mentally and physically exhausted, I managed to stand on my own two feet… right before I promptly fell back on my ass. _

_I heard a chuckle and swiftly turned my head to glare at the man. "I think I'll stay here for now. I'm a little dizzy." He nodded and sat down next to me. "Do you like wolves?" He asked suddenly. I stared at him in disbelief. Wolves? I sighed and glanced around. Now that I was calm, this place was really relaxing. I leaned my head back to look at the clouds. The glare from the sun made me squint my eyes. I realized that he was waiting fro me to answer his question. "Yes." I said breaking the comfortable silence between us._

"_What?" He sounded confused. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I like wolves." I turned to look at him. "Great. I have some awesome stories to tell you. Well, not stories, their actually legends ." He amended. I smiled. My mom used to tell me stories about wolves at night when I was scared to go to sleep; In the stories, they were guardians that protected the village people from harm. I settled in to listen._

"_First I'm going to tell you about the cold ones." He paused and took a deep breath as if this particular subject bothered him. "My people are led to believe that they are soulless monsters whose only goal is to kill. The legends describe them as blood thirsty, cruel, and empty. They are husks of their human forms. I am sad to say that my people are small minded idiots. The cold ones can be cruel, that is true, but it is a misconception to think that they all deserve to die." He paused and glanced over at me._

_ "In reality, the cold ones are the same as you and I. They have their differences in personalities and looks, in strengths and weaknesses, and more importantly morals. The legends say that we are their mortal enemy. We cannot co-exist. That is… a load of bull. Our job is to protect humans from harm. It doesn't matter if it's from a supernatural being or another human. Our job is to protect them to the death." He turned his whole body to face me. "I'm sure it's fairly obvious what the cold ones are, but, do you know what I am?" I frowned and shook my head. It can't be… He smiled. "Yes you do, you just haven't accepted it yet." I tried to force my mouth to form the words, in hopes that if I said them he would laugh and call me silly for believing such things. "You're a… a werewolf." I was met with silence. _

_ I looked up expecting to see him holding in his laughter but he was glaring at me. As if he wanted to kill me for saying it. "No, but close." His voice was rough with anger. "I am a shape shifter. The guardians of the mortal world." He paused. "You are thinking of the Lycans. The true children of the moon. **They** are our worst enemy… and we truly cannot co-exist."_

_ To say that I was shocked was an understatement. "Why? I mean you're both wolves why are you enemies?" He lowered his head. "The lycans are controlled by their anger and bloodlust. They gave into their instincts long ago. As a result they are very territorial and believe that shape shifters are the weaker of the two. Their wild and unstable state sings to the wolf within us and make us lose complete control. If we are around humans and that happens, well let's just say that the results would be less than desirable."_

_I frowned. "Why do you keep saying we? Are you part of a pack?" He lifted his head and met my eyes. "Yes, I am. There are only two member includng myself." I tilted my head to the side. "Where's the other member?" I asked. He continued to stare at me. After a few uncomfortable seconds he finally answered. ''The other meber is you."_


	4. Chapter 4

"_No." I shook my head and slowly pulled myself up to my feet. I was still a little dizzy but I could handle it better. I waited until I was sure I was stable until I continued. "I mean, this is all just a dream right? This can't be real." He opened his mouth to answer me but I rushed on. "I'm not a wolf." I stated trying to sound sure of myself._

_ He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "No, you're not…... at least not yet." In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of me. Even though I saw him, it took my brain a while to catch up. I blink slowly in surprise and took a step back, quickly glancing from him to the spot he had just occupied and back again. "How the hell…." I caught myself just in time, knowing I didn't want to know the answer. Besides…this is just a dream. All of this is just a figment of my imagination._

"_I want to test something if…it's okay with you. Shape shifters are known for their explosive tempers especially when they are still young. There are two signs to when a shape shifter is losing their temper. They start to shake in an uncontrollable rage or their body temperature becomes so hot that their clothes catch on fire. If you show any of these signs then we know the answer." He paused and I found myself looking at him curiously._

_He fixed me with a stare. "However… if you do not show any of these signs then you are in fact human. This means that I will have to kill you to protect our secret."_

_I know I probably should have been frightened and freaked out but I mean, come on, even if this is real, we're still in a dream. Dreams do not hurt. "You're bluffing." _

"_This may be a dream but know that every emotion, injury that you feel here is also happening to your host. I can think of lot's of cooler ways to die than in your sleep." He smirked. "Let's get started shall we?" Without warning I felt a throbbing pain in my jaw. Cursing, I looked up to see him standing in front of me with his fist in the air._

_Okay, that wasn't too bad. I've taken worse. I stood up straight and braced myself. Soon he'll figure out what really make's me tick. Then we'll know the truth._

_(Unknown Pov)_

**Huh. This kid… she's different from the others. Usually all it takes is a single blow before they go all wolfy.**_ I watched as she stood determined, head held high, almost as if she was daring me to hit her again. _I already know what she is, I just need to prove it to her. I don't mean to sound cliché, but acceptance is key, literally.

"_What the hell are you waiting for asshole?" I frowned and let my fist drop to my side. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Patience is a virtue." She shrugged and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, but, Sinning is so much more fun." __**She's right, you know**__. _**Great, now my wolf is on her side.**_** She's hot, just look at her. **_**And of course, my wolf also turns out to be a pervert.**_** Shut it, you know I'm right. **_

**This is pointless.**_**I agree**__. _**I** **wasn't talking to you.**_** Really now, I couldn't tell. **__Growling__in frustration I threw a right hook a little harder than intended. I tried to stop before it connected but it was no use. I heard something snap under the pressure of my hand. "Shit!" Pain shot up my arm and I fell to my knees groaning in pain._

**That….hurt.**_**The hell? That's not possible**_**. I know**_. I glanced up to see her staring at me with an amused expression. "Really, for a shape shifter you sure are weak." She chuckled and took a step toward me. "Are you sure you're not just a human?" _

_I snarled and to a step forward. __**Wait… what's that?**_**What's what?**_**That thing… It's barely visible but I can see it. Look closely. **_

_(Bella pov) _

_Okay…. now he's freaking me out. I watched as his expression turned from of anger to confusion. "Are you sure?" He murmured quietly. "Would you like for me to test out this theory of yours?" He frowned in thought. "Fine, until next time."_

"_Dude, who are you talking to?" I asked running my hand through my hair. He looked at me in surprise almost as if he had forgotten I was there. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just…thinking to myself." _Liar, liar pants on fire, your nose is longer than a telephone wire. Shit, did I just quote the castaways song? Oh, hell no. I am so going to kill Renee for making me listen to that stupid song.

"_Okay then, let's continue." He nodded, started to take another forward, then hesitated. I smirked, remembering the last time he tried to hit me. _Good times…_"Let's try something different." He looked me over for a couple of seconds and smiled. "How's your relationship with your mom?" _

"_Good. Why?" His smiled widened._

"_Would you give up your life for her?" I frowned. _Of course, I would.

"_Yes." I stated. He was snickering now. "What's this got to do with me being angry?" As soon as the question left my mouth, it was as if a light bulb went off in my head. I clenched my fist and stepped forward. "I swear I'll kill you." I snarled._

"_I didn't even do anything yet." Another step. "Would you describe your mom as a MILF or Fugly?" _**He's going to die. ** _It was like something inside of me snapped. Growling, I ran towards him at full speed. I felt like my body was weightless, there was no gravity to hold me down. Not even a half of a second later I tackled him into the ground. "__**I'm going to kill you." Kill him, he deserves to die. Kill, Kill, Kill…**__ All I saw was red. I could hear bones snapping under my hand wherever my fist landed and every blow was accompanied by a shriek of pain._

_All of a sudden, I was flying through the air. **Did he just… kick us?** I landed on the ground with a thud. I groaned and tried to sit up but there was pressure on my shoulders and legs. "Calm down… Now!" I continued to struggle, blindly I struck out and a loud crack sounded throughout the meadow. Cringing I brought my hands to my ears to muffle the howl of pain. _

_**Let me in. You have to acknowledge my presence. **__ I brought my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth. __**If you don't, you're just going to lose control again. **__Lose control. Kill, Kill, Kill, _**Kill**._** Stop it. Let me in and stop the pain. I can teach you to control the anger and use it to help people not hurt them. **__But even then someone gets hurt. The murderers, rapists, they die. __**People who deserve it. You would be making the world a better place for everyone. **__Better? __**Yes. Accept me and I will help you. I promise.**_

_**(Unknown pov)**_

Damn it. For the record, she does not hit like a girl. It's like every inch of my body is on fire. _**I think I'm love. **_**Shut up would you?**_** What are you going to do about it, you just got your ass kicked by a girl.**_** You and I are the same being. **_**True but you were in your human form, not your wolf form. **_**Point…taken. ** _I could feel my body healing itself._ I really need to learn not to touch her in anger. I'm just glad my leg's aren't broken.

_I reached up to get my hair out of my eyes when I saw the burn marks on my hands from where I held on to her shoulders._ _**They won't heal for a couple of weeks at least. **_**How do you know? **_**If I'm right then I've seen this kind of thing before. Trust me; It's gonna take two weeks… or more. **_**How can you know something I don't?**_** I'm your spirit animal from the spirit world. Life would be boring if I was as clueless as you. Oh yeah and by the way? Rule number 1. Never talk about this kid's mom.**_** Shut up.**

_I heard footsteps approaching me cautiously. "Um, sorry about that. I get a little carried away sometimes. **SHE** says that over time my control will get better " Her voice. It's changed. At first, it was smooth and soothing. Now it has a husky quality to it. _She's accepted her wolf._ I opened my eyes to see her standing over me. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips even if I tried. _

_Her long black hair that reached her waist was now thicker, wavier. Her obsidian eyes now held a darker quality as though they could see in my very soul. Her nose well it was pretty much the same which is good because it was just a perfect as the rest of her body. Her lips…they were plump and juicy like strawberry's and yet brown like the most delicious chocolate in the world. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched. Her body was like a valley, plenty of curves in all the right places. Her breasts were perfect. Not too small and not too big. And she would stay this way for all eternity. _

_(**A/N: I figured I would go ahead and get Bella's description out of the way. Mostly because I was too lazy to come up with two descriptions for her and then describe her wolf. I'll let either Alice or Leah describe her nakedness though. Don't want to spoil her secret.)**_


End file.
